I love you
by Riian-sama
Summary: a little one-shot for the FemMC and Shinjiro. ;3


**Okay, this one came to me in a Psychology lesson. It's short but I like it. I'd like to know what all you lot think. I think this is one of the first times I've written a story in first person... so go easy on me! ^-^  
>I don't own Persona 3 or the characters. <em>If only I did...<em>**_ xD_

* * *

><p>I heard it. We all heard it. The gunshot. All of us panicked and ran to where it came from. As we crossed the street, as we headed to the alley I saw Takaya, he had a smile plastered on his face, looking at Ken; who's colour had completely drained. I followed Ken's gaze and that's when I saw. At Ken's feet, Shinji was lying almost lifeless. Blood was spilling into a puddle, showing no signs of stopping. I left the others with Takaya and Ken and ran straight for his side.<br>"Moron." he muttered to me. Tears clouded my vision, he was dying and I couldn't help him. "Don't cry, you idiot. This is how it's supposed to be." he stared up at me as I shook my head vigorously.  
>"N-No..." I took his bloodied hand in mine and put it to my forehead. "You can't leave me! You can't!" I cried, holding his hand tightly. It was so cold, so limp.<br>"Stupid." he muttered. "This is my atonement." he said before looking over to the youngest of our group. "Ken. Live on. That's what your mother would have wanted. And... I'm sorry." he smiled; his smile only pained me more, the last thing he should be doing is smiling. He looked back at me. "This is going to be strange... saying it in front of the others... but I never-" a cough interrupted him as his cringed at the pain it caused him. "I never got to tell you the other night..." he paused, noticing everyone was looking at him curiously. "..I love you." he spoke a little softer, a little quieter, but everyone still heard. How could they not? It was dead silent in the dark hour.  
>"Then you can't leave me!" I cried, burying my face in his neck, crying for all I was worth. I felt his trembling hand wipe a tear from my face.<br>"I'm glad... glad I met you." he spoke his final words before closing his eyes. I went wide-eyed and shook him slightly.  
>"Sh-Shinji! Shinji! Please don't go!" I clung to him. Akihiko turned to Mitsuru.<br>"A hostpital! He needs to go to a hospital now!" It was the dark hour... how would they get it in time? I shook my head and let his hand go, placing it on his chest and stood up. Allowing Mitsuru, Junpei and the others to pick him up and try to get him help. Akihiko came and put a hand on my shoulder. As he was about to speak, I cut him off unintentionally by spinning around and crying into Akihiko, clinging to his red jumper for dear life: I wished everything was a dream.. a terrible nightmare. Akihiko had a hand behind my head, holding me close.  
>"Shinji wouldn't want you to cry..." he said quietly.<br>"Wh-Why Shinji?" I asked through my sniffling and tears. "He's going to die! We can't do anything! These persona... they're useless! It's all this stupid hour's fault!" I slammed my fist, hard, on Akihiko's side. He took it without a comment. The others had taken Shinji away to find someone who could help, all of us hoping the dark hour would end sooner rather than later. I remained with Akihiko, when we were completely alone... I felt those wet drops on my shoulder. I pulled away from Akihiko to see him crying too. I placed my hands on his face.  
>"That's unfair. You can't... can't tell me not to cry and then do it yourself..." I tried my best to smile for him.<br>"Sorry..." Akihiko whispered, avoiding my gaze a little. I shook my head.  
>"Don't apologise..." I said, moving back to holding him. Shinji had such a large impact on my life and Akihiko's too... this was going to be hard.<br>"Let's go back to the dorm..." Akihiko suggested after the two of us had calmed down a little. We returned in silence and went straight back to our rooms.

I visited Shinji every day... but his condition never improved. Not until it was too late. My head lay in his lap on the roof of our school. My consciousness beginning to fade away. The fate of the Great Seal awaited me; I felt a single tear fall onto my cheek as I heard that single line once more.  
><em>"I'm glad I met you."<em>


End file.
